Both Sides Now
by HRL
Summary: Que s'est-il vraiment passé entre House et Cuddy avant qu'il ne parte à Mayfield ?


Je n'ai jamais écrit d'OS aussi long ! 3831 mots ! Alors oui, pour le coup, je suis assez fière de moi. Après, rien ne dit que ce pavé est de bonne qualité, c'est à vous d'en juger !

Comme d'habitude, c'est très marrant, plein d'humour, bref, aussi joyeux que mes autres fictions ! (j'espère que vous avez noté l'ironie du propos, sinon vous allez être déçus )  
J'attends vos avis !

_Bonne Lecture ! =)_

* * *

**Both Sides Now**  
_**Missing Scene 5x24**_

_"Il faisait froid lorsque ses bras se sont séparés de moi,_  
_encore plus froid à chaque pas qui m'éloignait de lui"*_

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé » dit House d'une voix hésitante.  
Il se tourna vers elle et croisa un regard aussi perdu que le sien. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, comment pouvait-elle être persuadé d'avoir quitté le bureau la veille alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle était rentrée avec lui ?

« Je vous ai dit que j'avais besoin de vous et vous vous êtes occupée de moi. » reprit-il.  
La main qui tenait sa canne ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler alors qu'il voyait que Cuddy le dévisageait avec perplexité.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda-t-elle, ne comprenant décidément pas ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit du diagnosticien ces jours-ci.

Il baissa les yeux dans une tentative vaine de rassembler ses pensées. Il plongea la main dans sa poche pour attraper ce qu'il croyait être le tube de rouge à lèvres de la doyenne. Cependant, au moment où sa main entra en contact avec le cylindre, il sut tout de suite ce que contenait sa poche. Pourtant, il mit plusieurs secondes avant de desserrer ses doigts, dans un espoir désespéré de faire disparaître la bouteille de comprimés.

Elle le vit sortir quelque chose de sa poche et ouvrir la main doucement. Elle aperçut le tube de Vicodin en même temps que lui, mais alors qu'elle n'était surprise, il sembla complètement effaré et recula de quelques pas après avoir lâché le tube de médicaments comme s'il l'avait brûlé. Elle lui lança un regard inquiet.  
Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui cette fois ?

Rapidement, elle fit le tour de son bureau et se dirigea vers cet homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu aussi désemparé.

« House, est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda-t-elle pour la deuxième fois en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

Il baissa les yeux et se perdit dans ses pensées. Il ne comprenait pas. Le souvenir de la veille était si tenace, la douleur, le manque, le soutien de Cuddy qui était resté assise par terre dans sa salle de bain pendant plusieurs heures.

Il la sentit poser sa main sur sa joue et releva les yeux vers elle.  
En croisant son regard, d'autres images lui vinrent aussitôt à l'esprit. Un baiser. Une étreinte sauvage, puis tendre. Ses gémissements. Des caresses. De l'amour.  
Apparemment, cela n'avait été qu'un fantasme de plus. Une hallucination.  
Il n'avait pas arrêté la Vicodin. Sa vie était fichue.  
La présence soudaine d'Amber et Kutner le conforta dans cette idée.

Finalement, il posa à son tour une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et croisa son regard.

« Non, ça ne va pas. » réussit-il à lui dire.

Il baissa les yeux, honteux. Honteux de lui avoir encore une fois fait du mal. Honteux parce qu'il était effrayé. S'il perdait le contrôle sur son esprit, que lui restait-il ?

« House, vous me faites peur… Que… » L'interrogea Cuddy en continuant de lui caresser la joue.

« Hallucinations. Vicodin. » déclara-t-il. « Wilson… » murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Elle allait s'écarter de lui pour l'emmener vers le bureau de Wilson mais elle le sentit resserrer la prise qu'il avait sur son épaule droite. Elle leva les yeux et croisa son regard perdu, désespéré. Sa respiration était saccadée, comme s'il était au bord de la crise de panique.  
Elle ne l'avait jamais vu si vulnérable.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et le serra dans ses bras pour lui montrer son soutien, se rendant compte à quel point il était mal lorsqu'il se laissa faire, enfouit la tête dans son cou et l'entoura de ses bras à son tour. Elle le sentait trembler presque imperceptiblement contre elle et lui passait une main apaisante dans le dos pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas tout seul, qu'elle était là pour lui.  
Ils finirent par se séparer quelques minutes plus tard et c'est avec un trouble intense qu'elle croisa le regard brillant de House. Elle avait peur. Elle ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans la tête du diagnosticien ces derniers jours, mais pour qu'il laisse tomber son masque et ne cache pas ses yeux rougis par des larmes qui menaçaient de couler, c'est que la situation devait être critique.  
Ne voulant pas le brusquer, Cuddy glissa doucement sa main dans celle de House et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine satisfaction lorsqu'il referma ses doigts sur les siens. Pour beaucoup, ceci n'était qu'un geste anodin, mais Cuddy savait que c'était de cette façon que House lui prouvait qu'il avait confiance en elle.

« Venez… Nous allons voir Wilson. »

Il croisa son regard et acquiesça avec soulagement. De nombreuses interrogations, et une inquiétude immense, pour lui, voilà ce qu'il avait pu lire dans le regard de Cuddy alors qu'il avait craint qu'elle ne lui lance qu'un regard emplit de pitié.

Il l'avait encore blessée, il lui semblait même que cette fois, il y avait été plus fort que d'habitude. Elle n'avait pas pu se retenir de craquer devant lui, elle lui avait hurlé dessus, la douleur visible dans son regard et il l'avait vue pleurer, à cause de lui.  
Et pourtant, elle était là, à lui tenir la main et à s'inquiéter pour lui. Si seulement il s'était rendu compte plus tôt de la femme merveilleuse qu'elle était.

Le chemin jusqu'au bureau de l'oncologue se fit en silence. Cuddy ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des regards furtifs vers House, étonnée qu'il arrive encore à marcher tout seul alors que son regard et ses yeux rougis traduisaient parfaitement l'état de détresse dans lequel il se trouvait.

Elle ouvrit la porte du bureau de Wilson et jeta un regard triste à son ami qui ne comprit pas tout de suite mais dont le regard s'éclaira lorsqu'il vit House entrer à son tour, le visage ravagé par les larmes qu'il retenait. Il croisa le regard du diagnosticien et acquiesça en attrapant son téléphone. Il était temps que quelqu'un s'occupe de son ami.

Il discuta pendant quelques minutes avec le Dr Nolan qu'il avait déjà contacté quelques jours auparavant pour lui parler de House. Tout en parlant, il observait ses deux amis qui s'étaient installés sur le divan de la pièce après que Cuddy ait fermé la porte du bureau pour les cacher des oreilles et regards indiscrets. House était affalé à une extrémité du canapé, les poings serrés sur ses cuisses et le regard perdu, tandis que Cuddy, à sa droite, était si près de lui que cela était forcément volontaire. Wilson aurait juré qu'elle se retenait de le serrer contre elle, tant il voyait au regard qu'elle lui lançait à quel point elle était inquiète pour lui.

Finalement, sa conversation téléphonique prit fin et il leur annonça que House pourrait entrer à l'institut de Mayfield dès le lendemain. Il avait volontairement évité les mots « d'hôpital psychiatrique », trouvant la situation déjà bien assez délicate. House acquiesça simplement et au bout d'un long silence, Wilson reprit la parole.

« On va aller chez toi pour… » Commença Wilson.

« NON ! » S'écria House. Au regard surpris de ses deux amis, il reprit plus doucement : « Je ne suis pas prêt à remettre les pieds là-bas. C'est là que tout à commencé.» admit-il.

« Très bien House, alors vous pouvez v… » Commença Cuddy.

« Vous voulez bien m'emmenez chez Wilson pendant qu'il va chercher mes affaires chez moi ? » la coupa-t-il d'une voix inhabituellement timide.

Il avait sentit qu'elle était prête à lui proposer de venir chez lui pour sa dernière nuit avant Mayfield. Et il en mourrait d'envie. Mais il avait conscience de sa fragilité émotionnelle exacerbée et il préférait la solution la plus sûre qui était de dormir chez son meilleur ami. Ce dernier acquiesça et déposa les clefs de son appartement dans la main de Cuddy tandis qu'il attrapait les clefs que House lui tendaient.

Wilson s'éclipsa discrètement, les laissant tous les deux dans un silence inconfortable.  
Cuddy se leva brusquement, lissa sa jupe et croisa les yeux de House.

« Venez, je vous emmène chez Wilson, ça ne sert à rien de rester ici plus longtemps. »

Il acquiesça et se leva à son tour, la suivant dans les couloirs avec un calme inhabituel. Ils espéraient que leur ascension jusqu'au parking soit discrète mais plusieurs personnes les avaient déjà dévisagés avec étonnement. Il n'était en effet pas banal de voir House et Cuddy marcher silencieusement l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs corps se frôlant à chaque pas et leurs visages si fermés et si tristes.

Une fois dans la voiture de la doyenne, ils s'attachèrent et Cuddy posa ses deux mains sur le volant. Cependant, elle n'alluma pas le contact et prit une grande respiration. House la dévisagea d'un air interrogateur.

« Dans votre hallucination », commença-t-elle d'une voix peu assurée, « j'étais là, n'est-ce pas ? Et nous avons couché ensemble. C'est pour ça que vous essayiez de me mettre en colère, parce que vous croyiez que j'étais partie et que je voulais éviter le sujet ? »

Elle l'avait démasqué. Cette femme était beaucoup trop intelligente. Il détourna aussitôt les yeux, ne voulant pas croiser son regard lorsqu'il acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête. Elle allait vraiment le prendre pour un malade mental. C'est ce qu'il était, se dit-il en se rappelant que son meilleur ami était parti faire ses valises pour l'emmener dans un hôpital psychiatrique.

«D'accord… » Reprit-elle. « Je voulais juste savoir », dit-elle en démarrant le moteur et sortant du parking, en direction de l'appartement de Wilson.

House ne put s'empêcher de la dévisager de nouveau, étonné. Elle ne semblait pas choquée, ni dégoutée par son aveu. Elle arborait un air totalement neutre. Elle avait même l'air rassurée. Peut-être parce que grâce à cette révélation, elle réalisait que le comportement que House avait eu envers elle toute la journée n'était pas dans le but de la blesser, mais simplement de comprendre une chose qu'il avait crue vraie. Que s'il avait été cruel la veille, c'était simplement parce qu'il souffrait et qu'il avait peur, comme lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'elle ferait une mère atroce quelques années auparavant. Que lorsqu'il lui avait soudainement suggéré le fait qu'ils pourraient habiter ensemble, c'était parce qu'il admettait enfin vouloir une relation, et non pas pour jouer avec ses sentiments.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence le plus complet et ils arrivèrent rapidement devant l'appartement de l'oncologue.

Pendant que Cuddy refermait la porte d'entrée et enlevait son manteau, House se dirigea aussitôt vers la chambre d'amis où il se laissa tomber sur le lit. Lorsque Cuddy entra à son tour, il était assis sur le bord du lit et massait sa cuisse apparemment douloureuse.  
Elle s'installa à côté de lui et posa à son tour sa main droite sur sa cuisse, par-dessus la sienne pour entremêler leurs doigts.

« Si votre jambe vous fait mal, vous devriez prendre un comprimé. La désintoxication ne commence que demain et vous souffrirez bien assez, » dit-elle.

« Autant prendre les bonnes habitudes tout de suite », répondit-il d'une voix sèche. Il s'était tendu lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé de la Vicodin, sachant qu'il mourrait d'envie d'en prendre pour calmer la douleur qui était de plus en plus forte. Mais il ne voulait pas. « Je ne peux pas, » reprit-il plus doucement « je veux que les hallucinations s'arrêtent au plus vite. »

Elle acquiesça lentement avant de dire :

« Je suis là vous savez ? Je ne sais pas comment vous le prouver mais je suis bien réelle cette fois. »

« Je le sais, toutes mes hallucinations on disparues au moment où je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas arrêté la Vicodin… J'ai juste peur qu'elles reviennent. »

« Toutes ? » s'étonna-t-elle. Elle qui s'était cru unique ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être étonnée que House hallucine la présence d'autre personnes. Au fond d'elle, elle ressentit un petit pincement au cœur.

« Amber et Kutner », répondit-il. « Je peux vous assurer que leur présence n'était pas aussi agréable que la votre. »

Elle lui sourit timidement en voyant qu'il s'était rendu compte de son léger trouble.

« Racontez-moi », lui demanda-t-elle soudain.

Elle savait qu'il était presque inespéré de le voir se confier mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y croire. Elle vit son hésitation et l'encouragea en caressant de son pouce la main qu'elle tenait dans la sienne. Et doucement, il se mit à parler, évitant son regard mais lui racontant tout son calvaire des derniers jours.

Est-ce qu'elle devait lui dire qu'elle aurait aimé que tout se passe ainsi ? Qu'elle aurait voulu être celle qui l'aiderait à s'en sortir et qu'ensuite, elle aurait fait l'amour avec lui parce qu'elle était folle amoureuse de lui ?  
Elle croisa son air perdu et se dit que ce n'était définitivement pas le bon moment pour lui avouer ses sentiments, même si sa présence à ses côtés montrait déjà à quel point elle était attachée à lui.  
Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et murmura :

« Je suis désolé. »

Elle entrouvrit la bouche, étonnée. House n'était pas du genre à s'excuser, pas comme ça, pas aussi sincèrement, pas en la regardant de cette manière.  
Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il continua, hésitant.

« Je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal, je croyais vraiment que… »

« Je sais », dit-elle en lui souriant doucement. Il vit dans son regard qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus, pas depuis qu'elle savait ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé.

Il acquiesça et poussa un petit soupir de soulagement. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait rester à Mayfield et ne voulait pas partir sur une dispute.

Elle leva doucement son bras et le passa derrière la nuque du diagnosticien, caressant légèrement la base de ses cheveux dans un geste apaisant.  
Comme à son habitude, il se tendit à la douceur du contact inhabituel de sa main sur sa peau. Mais rapidement, il se relaxa, la surprenant même alors qu'il se rapprocha d'elle et posa sa tête sur son épaule avant de la blottir dans son cou pour humer son parfum. Il passa un bras autour de la jeune femme et la serra contre lui, avec cette impression que ce contact était désormais la seule chose qui le rattachait à la réalité. Elle était sa bouée de sauvetage.  
Touchée par cette étreinte, Cuddy glissa ses bras autour de sa taille et le serra contre elle à son tour, profitant de la douceur de ce contact inattendu.  
Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes dans cette position, immobiles, comme s'ils craignaient que le moindre mouvement ne brise leur étreinte.

House se dit qu'il aurait été ravi de rester comme cela jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Dans leur bulle, seule sa respiration à elle, les battements de son cœur et son odeur fruitée existaient. La douleur, les hallucinations, Mayfield, à ce moment précis, il avait tout oublié. Il se sentait relativement bien.

A cette pensée, il serra Cuddy encore plus fort contre lui et déposer un baiser sur la peau de son cou, qui était si près de ses lèvres depuis plusieurs minutes. Il sentit la doyenne frissonner sous cette caresse et sourit un peu. Le premier vrai sourire depuis plusieurs heures. Timidement, elle tourna son visage vers lui et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur sa tempe, lui rendant son baiser. Il sentait que son rythme cardiaque était anormalement élevé et il était rassuré de voir qu'il avait encore ce pouvoir sur elle malgré l'état dans lequel il était. Elle était attirée par lui, il le savait. Elle lui avait même tendue la perche à plusieurs reprises, montrant qu'elle était prête à avoir une relation avec lui. Mais jamais il n'avait su saisir sa chance, trop stupide, trop peureux.  
Et maintenant, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Lui demander de l'attendre alors qu'il serait peut-être parti pendant plusieurs mois ? Lui dire de refaire sa vie parce qu'il ne la méritait pas ? Il voulait être noble et la laisser être heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre plutôt que d'être malheureuse avec lui mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'avait rien à lui promettre, rien pour lui. En particulier ces derniers temps. Il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse mais l'idée qu'un autre puisse la toucher le rendait fou quand il y pensait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et se dit que son internement, aussi long soit-il, lui permettrais de remettre ses idées en place.

De son côté, Wilson avait pris son temps pour rassembler les affaires de House. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi heureux et plein d'espoir que le matin même, lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il avait couché avec sa patronne. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer la douleur qu'il devait ressentir maintenant qu'il savait que tout ceci était faux, alors qu'il était enfin prêt à passer aux choses sérieuses. Wilson connaissait aussi la réciprocité des sentiments de Cuddy et se dit que ces deux là avaient vraiment besoin de parler. Alors il avait été cherché la valise du diagnosticien avec une lenteur extrême, mais se rendit à l'évidence et finit par rentrer chez lui, pensant qu'il faudrait bien le faire tôt ou tard. Il avait peur d'interrompre quoi que ce soit entre les deux médecins mais savait aussi qu'il n'était pas forcément bon de les laisser trop longtemps dans la même pièce.  
Cependant, quand il entra chez lui, tout était silencieux. Ils semblaient avoir enterré la hache de guerre pour la journée.

House et Cuddy entendirent la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir, signalant le retour de Wilson. Retour qui signifiait qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire là, qu'elle devait lui dire au revoir.

Il avait envie de lui dire, qu'elle sache avant de partir. Le « je t'aime » était sur le bout de ses lèvres, prêt à sortir d'un moment à l'autre. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il savait que si elle répondait négativement ou partait sans rien dire, il n'arriverait pas à mener sa cure à bien. De plus, elle avait besoin d'un homme qui la méritait, homme qu'il n'était pas mais qu'il avait l'intention de devenir. Alors il se tut, profitant de ce doux contact qu'il avait désiré depuis si longtemps.

Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre à contrecœur, gardant cependant une certaine proximité et ne se lâchant pas du regard. Les yeux de House étaient secs et Cuddy fut soulagée de voir qu'elle avait réussi à apaiser ses larmes, si terrifiantes lorsqu'elles venaient d'un homme aussi peu démonstratif.  
Elle vit cependant ses yeux briller d'une lueur étrange et la main qui la tenait fermement par la taille la confortait dans son idée, il avait probablement quelque chose à lui demander. Elle comprit lorsqu'elle sentit la prise qu'il avait sûr elle qu'il aurait aimé qu'elle reste, qu'il avait peur qu'elle l'abandonne pour toujours.  
Elle aurait tellement voulu rester avec lui mais savait qu'elle ne le pouvait pas. Il était temps de dire au revoir.

« Vous allez me manquer. » murmura-t-elle.

Elle se pencha vers lui et lui déposa un baiser au coin des lèvres, s'y attardant longuement et ne pouvant s'empêcher de frôler sa bouche en s'éloignant.

Elle se leva et sortit rapidement de la pièce, pour tomber nez à nez avec Wilson.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? » demanda l'oncologue d'une voix douce et avec un sourire compatissant.

« Ce n'est pas à moi que vous devriez poser cette question James », dit-elle en tentant d'éviter son regard inquisiteur, sentant déjà les larmes perler au coin de ses yeux.

Elle était restée forte devant House parce qu'il était effondré et qu'il avait besoin de compter sur elle mais maintenant qu'elle n'était plus dans la même pièce que lui, qu'elle ne sentait plus le contact de sa peau contre la sienne et qu'elle savait qu'elle ne le reverrait pas avant un certain temps, le froid s'emparait d'elle et elle était au bord des larmes.

« Je peux imaginer comment il va, je me demande simplement si, de votre côté, vous tenez le coup. »

« J'aurai dû être là. Quand il a insulté Rachel, j'aurai dû savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il connaît mes points sensibles et ne cherche à être méchant que quand il souffre. J'aurai dû me rendre compte qu'il avait besoin de moi. Et au lieu de ça, il était tout seul et… »

Le barrage céda, elle éclata en sanglot. Les paroles de House la veille, son comportement du jour même, ses cris dans le hall de l'hôpital et la chute brutale lorsqu'ils avaient compris ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé. Le House vulnérable, leur proximité, certaines paroles qu'elle n'avait pas compris auparavant et qui s'éclairaient maintenant qu'elle savait la vérité. Le fait que House s'accroche à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage et ses regards lui prouvant que, définitivement, il avait des sentiments pour elle. Et son départ. Tout cela était beaucoup trop pour Cuddy qui s'affala dans le canapé de l'oncologue, laissant libre court à ses larmes.

De la chambre, House entendait tout. Il entendait les larmes de Cuddy, encore une fois à cause de lui et cela lui déchirait le cœur. Mais il ne devait pas sortir car s'il la touchait encore, il n'arriverait plus à la laisser repartir. S'il la touchait encore, le lendemain n'en serait que plus douloureux pour eux deux. Alors il resta dans la chambre, immobile, à écouter les sanglots de la femme qu'il aimait se calmer grâce à l'étreinte de son meilleur ami et se promettant que l'homme qu'il serait en sortant ne la ferait plus jamais pleurer.

Au bout d'un certain temps, les larmes de la doyenne se calmèrent et elle s'excusa auprès de l'oncologue qui lui adressa un sourit contrit. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu et elle récupéra ses affaires afin de rentrer chez elle, non sans lancer un dernier regard douloureux en direction de la chambre d'amis avant de refermer la porte d'entrée derrière elle.

Le lendemain, sur le chemin de Mayfield, House était plein d'interrogations quant à son avenir. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Cuddy et esquissa un léger sourire en pensant qu'elle devait assister en ce moment même au mariage de Chase et Cameron, probablement dans une robe qui mettait en valeur ses courbes généreuses. Il regretta un instant de ne pas pouvoir être présent mais se dit, avec un espoir inhabituel, qu'il aurait l'occasion de la reluquer de nouveau dès sa sortie.

Plus ou moins directement, il lui avait fait comprendre à quel point il tenait à elle. C'est avec plus de détermination qu'il se dirigea vers la porte de l'hôpital psychiatrique, se disant qu'elle l'avait toujours attendu, et que cette fois peut-être, ils auraient enfin le droit au bonheur. Il avait décidé de se battre aussi pour être celui qu'elle méritait lorsqu'il sortirait de là, ne se doutant pas qu'elle le remplacerait entre temps par un détective de seconde zone, dans une tentative désespérée de tourner la page.

* * *

_*citation tirée de The Host, par Stephenie Meyer (oui oui, celle qui a écrit Twilight, sauf que The Host est un pur chef d'oeuvre !)_


End file.
